Your Eyes
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: Intermission Fiyeraba! Fiyero thinks about Elphaba and her eyes.  musicalverse song-fic to "Your Eyes" from RENT


**I get to combine my two favorite musicals! :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or RENT and it makes me very sad :(**

**R.I.P Jonathan Larson. **

What? These rumors are ridiculous! Glinda already told me what really happened even though I know Elphaba would never hurt anyone! She's to sweet. I miss her...

_Your_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Cant't get them out of my mind_

I remember the day at the train station. She was so cute-no- beautiful, looking confusedly at the poppies I spent 3 hours picking out for her. Her eyes sparkling with excitement, anticipation, and some unknown emotion that I'm having trouble figuring out...

_And I find_

_I can't hide_

_From your eyes_

I see her everywhere! I'll pass something green or I'll see the lies being spread about her! I need her. I.. I.. I think I might love her... Yeah. I love her. I'm in love with Elphaba Thropp! That feels good.

Those eyes... They're everywhere.

_The ones that took me by suprise_

_The night you came into my life_

It's been almost two years. And no sign of her. I even joined the Gale Force in hopes to find her. I've recently become captain... I just have to make sure she's safe...

I remember the night at the OzDust. The fire, and defiance in her eyes as she danced alone. Also the day with the lion cub... That was the day... The first time I got a really good look into those chocolate orbs...

_Where there's moonlight_

_I see your eyes_

She's in my dreams. Every night. Sometimes it's me telling her how I feel, and, if it's a good dream, she feels the same. But, sometimes she laughs in my face. Those are terrible. The worst are the nightmares... I see her in the middle of nowhere, starving, cold and alone. I try to go to her but for some reason, I can't move. Then the Gale Force come in and they string her up on poles, ready to burn her.

Sometimes I'm with her and we're finally the way we should be. Together. But every time I wake up. Cold and alone... I look out the window and the stars shine almost as brightly as her eyes. I hope she's okay. "I love you, Elphaba." I whisper into the darkness.

_How'd I let you slip away_

_When I'm longing so_

_To hold you?_

If only I hadn't run away like such a coward. I am a coward. I could have talked her into staying. Or at least have gone with her. If I ever see her again, I won't let her get away again.

_Now I die_

_For one more day_

_Cause there's something I should have told you_

_Yes there's something that I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

One more day... One more chance to say a real goodbye. To soak in as much of her as possible. I should have just told her... I love you, Elphie.

_Why does distance make us wise?_

I knew I had strong feelings for her... But it wasn't until she was gone that I realized that I really love her... I honestly think she's the one. No. I KNOW that she's the one.

_You were the song all along_

She was ALWAYS the one... My... My soul mate... The rightful queen of the Vinkus... Not whatever ditz my parents force me to marry. The Wicked Witch of the West is perfect.

_And before the song dies_

What if they catch her? No! They'll... They'll KILL her! No, no, no, no, no! How could they think she's evil? She would never hurt a fly! Or a Fly... Ha... She would always point that difference out. It was so cute! I really miss that...

_I should tell you_

_I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

You know what? I've loved her since she walked into the OzDust with that hat of hers. Actually! I loved her since I almost ran her over! I'm just stupid! I should tell you, Elphie! You know... If I can... Find... You...

"Guards! Guards!"

_You can see it in my eyes..._

"I'm going with her." I say as I looked into those beautiful, perfect, chocolate eyes. I finally found my love. (Well actually, she came to me... But whatever!) it's in my eyes... And, if I'm not mistaken, there's love in her eyes too.

Your eyes, my Fae.

**yay for fluff/angst! :)**


End file.
